


El cazador (Fictober 2019 - Día 15)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [16]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Un vampiro que cazaba a los de su especie por pura venganza.#Fictober2019: Día 15. BloodOTP: Ren x Baekho





	El cazador (Fictober 2019 - Día 15)

La policía toma medidas tras los recientes secuestros

El Imperial, 1 de octubre de 1930

Hallado el cadáver drenado de un joven en el bosque

El Imperial, 2 de octubre de 1930

Nuevo cadáver hallado en el bosque, la policía teme la llegada de un asesino en serie

El Imperial, 10 de octubre de 1930

Dobló el periódico con cuidado antes de depositarlo sobre la mesa. Con la misma delicadeza, se limpió los restos del café de los labios. Había encontrado la información que necesitaba después de hablar con los pocos ciudadanos que visitaban la cafetería tan temprano y su tiempo de descanso había terminado. Abandonó el local tras pagar su consumición, despidiéndose con educación. Mientras descendía por la calle, ajustó las solapas de su traje y se arregló el sombrero torcido por culpa del viento. Debía encontrar el lugar de los hechos antes de que la policía llegase a la escena del crimen. No apreciaría su presencia a pesar de ser el único capaz de solucionar el problema de la ciudad.

—Estaría bien que dejases de seguirme entre las sombras —Informó a la calle vacía. Su mirada se paseó por cada callejón que encontraba a su paso, tratando de encontrar al ingenuo que creía poder atraparle desprevenido—. ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no presentarte.

—Seungcheol me dijo que vendrías —La voz provino de su derecha, pero el hombre tardó unos segundos en aparecer. Había cortado su pelo como correspondía en los hombres de la época y el traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo, hecho a medida y de la mejor calidad—. Soy Jeonghan, el guardián de la ciudad. No ocurre nada sin que yo lo sepa —Le tendió una mano suave, sin rastro de marcas del arduo trabajo que había estado haciendo durante años. Su fama le precedía y sabía que podía competir con él en cuanto edad.

— Debes ser un guardián pésimo si has dejado que un asesino en serie ande suelto por la ciudad —Apretó su mano con respeto, sorprendido del contraste que hacía la palidez de su piel con la del hechicero. Se arregló las mangas mientras le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa—. Aunque eres increíblemente guapo, no me importaría si me enseñases la ciudad cuando haga el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer —Le guiñó el ojo con el descaro de quien sabía como actuar.

— Estoy tratando de hacerme cargo, por eso estás aquí —Su sonrisa fue como un golpe. Había caído en la trampa—. Un vampiro no será encontrado si no quiere, ni siquiera puedo hacerlo con mi magia. Tú en cambio… —Metió las manos en los bolsillos y apoyó el peso en una pierna cómodamente.

— Seungcheol no fue una casualidad ¿Verdad? Lo enviaste tú —Entrecerró los ojos sospechando de cada uno de sus actos.

El joven rio sin contestar y comenzó a andar por la calle. El único signo que dio de querer ser seguido fue la mirada que le dirigió, asegurándose de que iba justo detrás de él. Se relamió los labios al notar la vena en su cuello, podía sentir la magia que circulaba por su sangre, casi podía saborearla. Había estado viajando durante demasiado tiempo y a penas había sido capaz de buscar sustento. ¿Recuperaría parte de su vitalidad si le mordía? El hechicero, consciente de la mirada hambrienta sobre él, se limitó a sonreírle.

— Te daré lo que necesitas y también podrás probar la sangre de alguien encantado —Le comunicó como si leyese sus pensamientos—. Pero antes debes encontrarnos al vampiro ¿Harás que traerte aquí desde Londres merezca la pena, Ren?

— Nunca se me escapan y deberías saberlo si te has tomado tantas molestias —Su sonrisa podría haber sido más orgullosa de lo que pretendía, pero le encantaba alardear cuando los poderosos le buscaban.

— Bien, te llevaré al lugar. Tendrás que darte prisa —Anunció mirando su reloj—. Hace una hora un chico fue secuestrado de su casa y si tenemos en cuenta su modus operandi, no durará mucho más —Se detuvo de golpe y cambió la dirección de sus pasos, dejando la calle principal que comenzaba a volverse más concurrida—. Y dime, Ren ¿Cómo acabó un vampiro cazando a los de su clase?

— Venganza.

Tras su declaración, los dos inmortales permanecieron en silencio. Callejearon, esquivando a los borrachos y animales, hasta alcanzar el límite con el bosque que comenzaba a desaparecer con cada expansión de la ciudad. Un día, no quedaría nada más que el recuerdo. El lugar había sido acordonado por la policía y un coche estaba estacionado a su lado, olvidado por la última patrulla. Entró en la zona restringida, sin importarle lo que hiciese su nueva niñera y se arrodilló en el suelo buscando algún indicio que pudiese conducirle a ese asesino. Podía oler los restos de la sangre de la víctima, un joven que aún tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, odiaba a esas alimañas que creían que podían hacer lo que quisiesen con los humanos. Los de su clase habían entrado en su aldea y habían devorado a toda su familia, pero no estando contento con ello, le dejó a él vivo. La sed de sangre que experimentó los primeros días fue insoportable, pero no quería convertirse en un vampiro. Había sido condenado y ni siquiera era capaz de acabar con su vil existencia. Con veinte años recién cumplidos estaba preparado para asumir el mando y dirigir a su pueblo, pero acabó obteniendo un poder que no había pedido. Cuando ese estúpido gato le encontró días después, estaba tratando de terminar con todo. Ese hombre maldito le ancló de nuevo a la vida y le convenció de que no podía marcharse sin hacérselo pagar. Aprendió a controlarse, comenzó a buscar a los vampiros más sedientos y los mató uno a uno.

— El rastro sigue esa dirección —Se giró hacia Jeonghan que le observaba con genuino interés—. Es probable que su escondite se encuentre en una de las cuevas del bosque. Seguiré la pista y te entregaré su cabeza —Le despidió con un movimiento de la mano antes de continuar su camino hacia el interior.

— Mi ciudad, mi responsabilidad —Anunció Jeonghan siguiéndole sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido con sus pies—. Además, es lo más emocionante que ha pasado en años. Necesito una historia para presumir ante Joshua.

Mascullando una serie de maldiciones dejó que el hechicero lo siguiese. Cuando llegó a un claro, el viejo rastro cambió y pudo oler sangre nueva. El joven secuestrado estaba a punto de ser devorado por un depredador sin compasión. Sin importarle que Jeonghan se quedase atrás, comenzó a correr entre los árboles. Encontró la cueva al pie del río, la magia girando a su alrededor alejando a los intrusos, pero incapaz de evitar su presencia. Un vampiro no podía hechizar a otro, no podía esconderse de sus semejantes. Dejó que sus colmillos se deslizaran y sus garras apareciesen, preparado para luchar.

A su enemigo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, le arrancó el cuello con un fuerte mordisco y lanzó los restos al suelo con una mueca de disgusto. Apartó el cadáver sin mucha dificultad para acercarse al pobre muchacho asustado. No tenía más de veinte años, un adulto en la época en la que nació, un joven rebelde en aquellos tiempos. Esperó que se alejase al verle, que se asustase aún más al tener a otro vampiro sobre él, y sin embargo se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ren permaneció a su lado hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior, un muro que había levantado para protegerse de los demás.

—Todo estará bien, no podrán hacerte nada.

* * *

Jeonghan guardó la nueva postal en su caja con una sonrisa. Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro no eran agradables. Había tenido que lidiar con el asesinato de personas inocentes, incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo. Sin embargo, aquello le dio un buen amigo. Cada año, Ren le enviaba una postal manteniéndole informado de su vida, al igual que hacia él. Seguían en contacto, incapaces de usar las nuevas tecnologías para comunicarse y dejar atrás su tradición, era la forma que tenían de seguir conectados con el pasado.

— ¿Era Ren? —Preguntó Joshua apoyándose en la puerta con una de sus perezosas sonrisas. Se acababa de despertar de una pequeña siesta y por su pelo mojado deducía que se había tomado una ducha antes de bajar—. ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo le va?

— Encontraron a Seungcheol en su último viaje y estuvieron hablando. Parece que quiere regresar a la ciudad —Se giró para mirar al amor de su vida con los ojos brillantes de la emoción—. Podré presentártelo por fin, podré verle de nuevo.

— Estoy deseando conocer al famoso héroe local ¿Por qué no ha vuelto hasta ahora? —Jeonghan se encogió de hombros, seguía sin comprender porque su amigo había continuado viajando a pesar de que había obtenido el control de la bestia y podía relacionarse con los demás sin problemas.

— Ren me ha dicho algo más —Anunció, dejándose caer en el sofá y levantando los brazos para que Joshua fuese con él. El conde se sentó muy cerca, colocando la mano en su muslo y mirándole con una de esas sonrisas que le hacían querer prometerle el mundo—. Baekho y él tienen un hijo —Dejó caer la bomba, disfrutando de la sorpresa en su rostro—. Sabes como son, sienten predilección por las causas perdidas —Se rio al escucharle murmurar un “como tú”—. El pequeño había perdido a sus padres después del ataque de un hombre lobo. Lo encontraron escondido en un armario y fueron incapaces de encontrar a su familia. Iba a quedar en manos del estado, pero ellos consiguieron la custodia antes y ahora están enseñándole el mundo.

Después de salvarle, Baekho no quiso alejarse de Ren. El vampiro estaba preocupado por si era un caso de adoración del héroe. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, así que lo abandonó y se marchó para continuar el camino. Esperaba que pudiese tener una verdadera juventud, la misma que no tendría si estaban juntos. Años más tarde, con la afirmación de un médico que indicaba que no sufría ningún problema que le llevase a apegarse a Ren, lo encontró en una cafetería de Londres. Desde entonces, el vampiro comenzó a relajarse estando a su lado y aceptó su amistad.

Poco a poco, los sentimientos comenzaron a crecer. La amistad y el respeto seguían allí, pero había surgido algo más poderoso, algo que mantenía a Ren aterrado. Se enamoraron sin poder evitarlo y cuando Baekho sufrió un ataque que casi acaba con él, hizo lo que juró no hacer nunca: lo convirtió. Espera que se resintiese y le culpase por haberle condenado sin preguntar, pero no lo hizo y con cada año que pasaba se amaban más.


End file.
